


RiceLord's One-Stop One-Shot Smut-Shop

by RiceLord_Watanabe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boobjobs, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Lemon, Locker Room, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Short One Shot, Smut, Swimming, Threesome - F/F/F, Unintentional Teasing, Vaginal Sex, supportive gfs, swim suit fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceLord_Watanabe/pseuds/RiceLord_Watanabe
Summary: A collection of short smut one-shots and lemons. Mostly posts made as Mod-Maru on LewdIdolHeadCannons on tublr. Feel free to check us out, and Enjoy!1. "Swimsuit" (You/Futa!Chika/Futa!Riko)2. "Overnight Study" (Futa!Maki/Nozomi)





	1. Swimsuit (You/Futa!Chika/Futa!Riko)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Request Prompt: Futa Riko and Futa Chika go to town on You in the swimming club's locker room after watching her practice in her school swimsuit]

You was pumped for her swim meet today. The little sailor was always pumped up for her aquatic activities, but today, both of her girlfriends could make it. Chika and Riko were fairly good about making it to You’s events, but between Riko’s piano lessons and Chika’s idol prepping, they were never able to both make it on the same date. Though, that never stopped them from being supportive gfs. It was just that today, they could do it in tandem. 

You finished slipping on her one piece and headed out of the locker room. When she stepped out, she saw the redhead and ginger at the back of the bleachers, and immediately, her face lit up. 

She could hear the cheers of her gfs through the first few events; Chika’s were always especially loud, but she would immediately get scolded by Riko for straining her voice.  
It wasn’t until You’s biggest event, the 100-yard backstroke, did she hear less of her girlfriends. You easily grabbed first, and as she got out of the pool, she pulled the bottom of her swimsuit down which got scrunched up a little. She glanced over at her supporters but was puzzled to see their gazes a little glossed over. Riko was sitting with her knees locked together under her skirt and her purse in her lap while Chika was hunched over her trousers and crossing one leg. Chika and Riko quickly met eyes with You’s and snapped out of it, remembering to shout in praise of their little swimmer. You shot a toothy smile back at them. 

 

You was getting changed in the locker room; she noticed that, oddly, most of her teammates had finished up early. They must have been eager to get out to their families and friends, or they just didn’t care about staying in their swimsuits. You was eager to see her girlfriends, but she figured they could wait just a bit longer. You started pulling down her shoulder strap when she felt a glance on her. She looked over towards the locker room partition and noticed two pairs of amber and red eyes, as well as an orange tuft of hair, poking out from behind it. Suddenly the eyes went wide and ducked back behind the wall, even though the clementine hair could still be seen. You wasn’t bothered by this; she giggled, in fact; after all, they were girls in a girls changing room. You glanced around the room to see if no one else was still changing, and since it was her girlfriends peeking, she thought she’d give them a little show. 

You gave a fake, innocent sigh and turned her back to her spectators. She grabbed the towel hanging around her neck, scrunched up the ends to pull it taut, and slid it down to her bottom. She used the towel to give her plump cheeks a little lift, as she pretended to stretch back a little bit. You didn’t have to turn around to feel the pair of gazes fixate on her again. She then bent over, putting her backside on full display as she grabbed at her shoulder straps to slowly tug them down; however, this action received a very surprising “Wait!”

Chika and Riko fully appeared from their hiding spot with their hands covering their crotches. You looked confused at the two, unknowing as to why they wouldn’t want her to continue stripping. The two gently approached the swimmer, and without saying anything, pulled You’s shoulder straps back up. Chika went behind You to pull back as much of the elastic fabric as she could. From behind, this forced the fabric to consolidate between You’s cheeks, and from the front, You’s chest was ever so slightly accentuated. It especially made apparent the outline of You’s nipples, a sight which made Riko gasp slightly and her hands to be pushed forward by what was lying underneath. You gave a smirk as she realized what their drive was. 

You reached back to cup Chika’s cheek, gently pressing their lips together, and her other hand reached in front to grab ahold of Riko’s hard-on through her skirt. Riko reached out to circle her fingers around You’s nipples which were piercingly hard due to the dampness of her swimsuit and the stimulation she was receiving. You gave out a muted moan into Chika’s mouth in response. 

You then lined the two next to each other, unbuttoned Chika’s trousers, and lifted up Riko’s skirt. After pulling down both of their panties, one with each hand, she could tell that the two were badly in need of some attention. You didn’t know that they liked her swim outfit that much. You looked up at her girlfriends, stroking one cock in each hand, and licked her lips. Being part of this relationship required some multitasking, but this was no big challenge for You after juggling Idols, school, costumes, and swim practice. 

You went down on Chika first, humming as she took in her sweet, citrusy taste. She wanted to slicken both of them up before getting too focused on one, so she moved over to Riko, who as usual, gave a higher pitched response. Now she was able to move back and forth between the two while smoothly pumping other. You loved the unique feeling of her girlfriends’ cocks, and she got a bit of taste from both when she pressed their two heads together to lap up the combining beads of precum.  
Chika pulled away for a second, giving You the chance to spend most of her attention on Riko. Grabbing Riko’s throbbing base with one hand and her balls with the other, You took her back in her mouth, this time being able to go much further. One of the pros of having a swimmer for a girlfriend was the extra lung capacity; this helped with singing and holding her breath. Riko moaned, tilting her head back to the feeling of her dick being encompassed by You’s throat. 

Despite being so focused on Riko, You was reminded of Chika’s presence when she felt her member in a slightly unusual place. Chika pulled back the rim of You’s swimsuit under her armpit and tried sliding her meat between the damp fabric and You’s under-cleavage. You was a little intrigued by Chika’s preferences, but if that’s what turned her on. The three of them weren’t new to Chika trying to rub her dick against obscure places. Chika let out a small grunt as she rocked her hips against You’s side, so she must have been getting some enjoyment out of this. It must have been the hotness of sticking her dick anywhere or the feeling of friction if nothing else. 

You didn’t want to cut off the fun Chika was having, but the slightly chilled swimsuit had started to warm up, especially down, between her legs. You stood up and pushed Riko against the changing lockers. She lifted her leg up, which Riko compiled by grabbing onto, and pulled aside the fabric between her legs, exposing her glistening entrance. Once you lined up Riko’s member, the redhead pushed forward, slowly entering You. Riko squeaked and You let out a warm breath against her neck before nibbling on it a bit. The two started to speed up their hips, while you felt Chika, again, exploring elsewhere. 

This time, Chika squatted down behind you and pulled more of the swimsuit to the side. She then dove face-first into You’s ass relishing her tongue against the small hole. You hummed in response to Chika’s tongue exploring her behind and Chika trying to fill her hands with as much of her fit cheeks as she could. Riko sped up her pace, and You’s mind was going hazy from the attention at both ends. 

Riko had to slow down when Chika stood up and positioned herself on the other end of the You sandwich. Steadying herself with one hand on You’s shoulder, Chika pressed her pulsing tip against the tight entrance. Chika’s saliva had smoothened the experience as she slowly sheathed herself in You’s second hole. You’s moans had been growing fairly loud, but her two girlfriends tried to mute her for fact that they were still in the locker room. Riko joined mouths with You, taking her sounds down her throat as she continued getting pumped in both regions down below. 

Chika had slipped her hands under You’s swimsuit to massage her breast’s and Riko’s thrusts were beginning to stagger. Riko buried her face into You’s neck as she came to her climax, shooting her seed into You’s melting womb. You loved the sensation of being filled up as she was simultaneously getting pounded from behind by Chika, who was also getting close. 

Without having to sync up with Riko’s movements, Chika Sped up into You’s asshole, managing to hit You’s g-spot. This was enough to send You over, climaxing over Riko’s softening dick. Chika followed suit, blowing her seed into You’s ass. The swimmer has doubled up on the feeling of being filled to the brim. 

All three of them we slunched on top of each other up against the lockers and panting heavily; You not as much though since she had the pre-workout from the competition.  
They helped each other clean up and finally let You change out of her soiled swimsuit before going out for a congratulatory lunch on their way home.


	2. Overnight Study (Futa!Maki/Nozomi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt: An unusually horny futa-Maki, with a lust for Nozomi's tits. Very dominate Maki forgets they have school the next day, and they're sex causes them to sleep in.]

Nozomi had invited Maki over for a study session since end-of-term exams were coming up at the end of the week. Maki’s house was definitely bigger, but Nozomi’s apartment provided a little more peace and quiet, as well as privacy; an ideal environment for studying. Maki, however, knew how much they needed to cram, so she packed an overnight bag for Nozomi’s.  
As the sun went down, the two decided that they should take a break for some food. Nozomi was always excited to have guests over so that she had an excuse to cook; she doesn’t get many chances to prepare a nice meal since she usually lives alone.

Once they finished, Maki thought she’d return the favor by washing the dishes which gave Nozomi a chance to change into her pajamas. When she emerged from the bedroom, Maki widened her eyes to see Nozomi in her nightwear which consisted of a pair of velvety booty shorts and a deep, loose v-neck that placed her excess cleavage on display. Maki was a little puzzled by her display; did she usually dress like this for bed? Or, was she doing this specifically for Maki? Maki had intended just to come over to get a little help from Nozomi on the exam prep, but was Nozomi expecting more?

“Something the matter?” Nozomi asked at Maki’s concerning gaze. Maki’s snapped her back into reality.

“Ah- No, I’m fine.”

“Well, you can use the bedroom if you wanna change. I’m gonna brush my teeth.” Nozomi turned around and Maki’s eyes followed Nozomi’s barely covered butt as it jiggled its way to the bathroom. Whether Nozomi was doing this purposely or not, Maki was getting turned on. It was the mixture of the minimal nightwear; the intimate setting; the luscious cleavage. Maki knew she was gonna have a hard time studying the rest of the evening.

The two went on with their studies, working at the coffee table with their backs to the foot of the couch. Maki was able to hold it together for the most part; Nozomi wasn’t making any moves or showing any seductive signs. She must have been overthinking things again; however, that didn’t stop Maki from making a few occasional glances at Nozomi’s chest or her smooth, bare legs. It was enough to keep Maki from being fully focused on her work, but Nozomi didn’t seem to notice where her gaze was.

It was getting pretty dark now, and Nozomi hasn’t really done anything suspicious—that is until she decided to take a little stretch. Nozomi lifted her arms up to bend her back a bit, giving Maki an accentuated view of her chest. Nozomi figured it was about time to “let the girls loose,” she reached behind her back, unhooked her bra, pulling it out of her shirt and tossed it towards her room.

Letting out a sigh of relief, “Ahhh, that feels much better. So freeing!”

Maki was in big trouble now. And that big trouble was hanging pretty freely now next to her with nothing but air and an old nightshirt between her. Nozomi probably thought taking off her bra was pretty normal; they were both girls after all. But for Maki, the growing sensation between her legs was telling her otherwise. Maki now had to sit in a funny position with her legs crossed and turned away from Nozomi as to not reveal herself. Pajama bottoms were definitely not the ideal choice for this situation.

Maki looked back at Nozomi, who was pretty focused on her work and saw the beautiful outline of Nozomi’s curves against her shirt, and after another glance, the small points of her nipples. Maki placed her textbook on her lap for extra security. She could barely keep her eyes on her own work. While she originally appreciated the quiet setting in order to study, it played against her has her breathing got deeper.

Nozomi eventually took notice of this and turned to see Maki with a bead of sweat trailing down her forehead. She didn’t feel hot, but apparently, Maki was uncomfortable.

“Did you want me to get you some water, Maki?”

Caught by surprise again, “Oh- sure. Thank you.” Maki could barely handle the brigade of images that came before her as Nozomi got up: her breast hanging in front of her with the loose shirt, the shorts sliding up her cheeks as she bent forward, the slightest glimpse of the skin between her thigh and pelvis, and of course, the jiggle of her posterior as she walked to the kitchen. Maki pressed her textbook roughly into her lap; the pressure against her hardening crotch was her only relief. Maki was going insane. could she keep it up for the rest of the night? Was Nozomi trying to seduce her all this time? Is she waiting for Maki to make a move? Of course, she was overthinking this, but she had to think of a way to get her boner down.

Nozomi came back with the two glasses of ice water and placed one down in front of Maki. “Douzo!” Maki, without hesitation, then proceeded to gulp down the entire glass. Nozomi looked a little surprised but gave a little smile when Maki looked back at her.

“Sorry,” Maki panted, “I was- huh, thirsty,” darting her eyes back down timidly.

“No Problem!” Nozomi lifted her glass to take a long sip and Maki observed her slow graceful movements. A small stream of water escaped from the corner of her mouth dripping down onto her chest, glistening the plump, free bosom and dampening her collar.

Maki’s heart was beating out of her chest, she had to take action or she was going to explode. The shimmer of water on Nozomi’s breast almost made her body take over.

“Oops! That was a little cold,” Nozomi Chuckled. She saw Maki’s glazed over eyes. “Is something the matt- Eh?”

Maki had reached her limit; barely thinking, she shot her lips toward Nozomi’s. Maki had locked her in a passionate kiss, and with the pressure against their lips, she didn’t even notice that her hands had taken grasp of the chest before. Nozomi sharply pulled away in surprise.

“Maki-Chan!?” It was no use getting any sense out of the redhead; she was staring hungrily at Nozomi, breathing deeply. “Hmph,” she smirked, “I just didn’t expect Maki-chan to be this forward.” Nozomi reaches out her arms inviting Maki back into her embrace, and Maki took her chance, diving back into their heated kiss, continuously squeezing on Nozomi’s boobs. Maki prodded her tongue and Nozomi graciously accepted it in. Breathing in heavily, she took in the scent and taste of Nozomi’s mouth—-a hint of chamomile and spearmint. Nozomi felt a similar sensation, but with the smell of cherry tomatoes.

Maki focused her left fingers on Nozomi’s nipple, granting her a moan down her throat. That encouraged Maki to rub Nozomi’s stomach as she slid her hand up the now wrinkled shirt. Nozomi pulled away for a brief second, both panting with a trail of saliva stringing from their mouths. Nozomi lifted her shirt to expose her voluptuous mounds and pushed herself up on the couch to get a little more comfortable. Maki took a deep breath in, admiring the gorgeous display before diving back into Nozomi’s mouth and her hands freely groping without the barrier of fabric. Nozomi’s sounds were becoming more frequent as maki gently pinched her erect nipples between her fingertips. Maki kissed down Nozomi’s jaw to suck on her neck while increasing the vulgarity of her gropes.

Maki’s kisses trailed down Nozomi’s collars until her face was enveloped by her soft flesh. She pressed the b breasts together and just relished the feeling of resting in that valley. Nozomi giggled, gently wrapping her arms around Maki’s neck. Maki looked back up at the emerald eyes while her mouth gnawed on the soft flesh. She wanted to take as much of that milky flesh in her mouth as she could. Maki then moved her tongue to the piercing nipples, tracing and sucking on them slowly.

“Mmmm, Maki-chan,” Nozomi cooed. Maki started to grind against Nozomi’s fuzzy shorts, allowing the friction to relieve at least some tension. While Maki was devouring the bosom before her, Nozomi slid her hand down to rub against Maki’s bulge. Maki gave out another pant, making Nozomi smirk. “Do you wanna continue this in the bedroom?” she suggested gesturing it the large bed in view past the door frame. Maki was barely able to conjure up words so she nodded compliantly. Nozomi got up from the couch, tits free, and grabbed Maki’s hand to lead her to the bed.

Stopping at the door frame, Nozomi pushed Maki against the molding, resuming their mouth mauling. She helped Maki take off her shirt and grabbed at her chest to routine the favor a little bit. Nozomi turned back into the room, leading Maki to the edge of the bed where she sat, right in face with Maki’s pajama pant tent. The elastic of the bottoms and the panties were easy to pull down, freeing Maki’s member.

Nozomi, grabbing it by the base, gave a long, steady lick up the shaft before taking the head in her mouth with a gentle suck. As she started taking more of the dick in her mouth, Maki gave a low, approving moan and placed a hand on the back of Nozomi’s head. As Maki stroked the purple hair, Nozomi was encouraged to take more down her throat, speeding up her pace slightly. The more she sped up, the more pressure she felt from Maki’s hand until Maki was guiding Nozomi most of the way down her shaft. Nozomi was starting to make gagging noises the more she took in, but Maki didn’t seem to care when she grabbed both sides of Nozomi’s head and thrust her hips until she was all the way down Nozomi’s throat. Nozomi’s eyes widened from the unexpected hip movements, but she saw that Maki was now fully in control.

With both hands full of silky, purple hair, Maki continued face-fucking Nozomi. She was too entranced in Nozomi’s throat to give much concern to the soft choking noises below her, but the vibrations against her cock only enhanced the experience for her. Maki made another hard thrust all the way down just to relish the feeling of being fully sheathed in Nozomi’s throat. However, after feeling nails being dug into one thigh and a rapid tapping on the other, Maki looked down at Nozomi’s reddening face and pulled out.

Nozomi gasped for air, coughing every few breaths, before saying, “Geez, Maki, you’re being quite rough tonight, aren’t y-” Nozomi squealed as she was cut off by Maki throwing her shoulders back against the bed. Startled, Nozomi looked up at the Red-head’s ravenous gaze. Maki preditoriously set her knees on the bed and crawled over the defenseless Nozomi and sat back on her abdomen. Grabbing her by the head Maki leaned forward to taste Nozomi’s lips before positioning her meat between the mounds that were brushing up against her thighs. She firmly pressed them together, fully enveloping her shaft, and began moving her hips.

Those clouds of flesh felt heavenly to be squeezed by; she threw her head back in pleasure. Nozomi’s surprise had melted away and she smiled as she clasped her hands on top of Maki’s, holding her breasts steady. Nozomi bent her head forward, sticking her tongue out to meet the head of Maki’s dick that was emerging from her cleavage.

Maki moaned, putting her hands out in front of her for support. Maki was able to speed up her pace, grunting every few thrusts. Nozomi was enjoying Maki’s dominance and her lewd faces, but she needed to scratch the itch that was growing below. Nozomi let go of her boobs, but Maki kept thrusting out of momentum. Maki didn’t even open her eyes until Nozomi slid up the bed and she couldn’t feel any flesh against her dick.

Nozomi leaned back against the pillows and opened up her legs, reaching out her arms again in invitation for Maki. Maki pounced forward into Nozomi’s embrace again. She grabbed ahold of her member and positioned it against Nozomi’s entrance. With a firm push, she slid into Nozomi, making her tighten her grasp of Maki. Being cradled by Nozomi, Maki began thrusting and Nozomi rolled her hips into the movements. Both quickly began to pant out of pleasure; it didn’t take long to speed up and synchronize their paces.

“Hhhhu- Maki, it’s so good,” Nozomi barely got out between pants, “Keep going, hhung- faster!”

Maki obliged, increasing the speed of her thrusts, barely distracted by the feeling of Nozomi digging her nails into her back. Nozomi’s embrace was a stronghold: legs locked around Maki’s torso, hands dug into maki’s back, and face nestled into Maki’s Shoulder. She was definitely getting close.

Maki needed a little room to change her angle, so she pushed up through Nozomi’s binds and lifted one of Nozomi’s legs onto her shoulder. Grabbing a tight hold of Nozomi’s lifted leg, Maki continued slamming into Nozomi’s pussy, receiving even louder squeals from her.

Nozomi slid her hand down below to rub her clit and Maki reached out to grab ahold of those glorious, glorious jugs that were bouncing with each thrust. The maximum sensation was sending Nozomi over the edge.

Nozomi let out a long yell as her Orgasm washed over her, her vagina tightening around Maki’s dick. The extra tightness pushed Maki even closer. With a few more sporadic thrusts, Maki was also sent over, cumming long and hard into Nozomi.

The amount of energy exerted made Maki flop forward next to Nozomi, who was also totally spent. Nozomi just barely reached over to turn out the lights and then wrapped her arms back around Maki who was already knocked out, resting against her tits. Nozomi followed closed her eyes and followed suit.

\---

“SHIT”

Nozomi rubbed her eyes open to the startling sound of Maki’s voice.

“What’s the matter?” Nozomi mumbled out, turning to look at the nightstand clock. Her eyes widened to see “8:27” glaring out at them. Both of them were so zonked after last night’s events, as well as the late-night studying, that they forgot to set an alarm nor get cleaned up.

Maki was frantically trying to get her uniform on, even though she had the worst case of bed-head. Nozomi gently crossed over to Maki, tugging at her arm.  
“C’mon, they probably won’t mind us being just a little late; I mean, I need to get cleaned up after last night. Care to join me in the shower?”


End file.
